<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My one and only by Lillian_Wallflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996211">My one and only</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Wallflower/pseuds/Lillian_Wallflower'>Lillian_Wallflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collaboration between me and other authors on Wattpad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:13:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_Wallflower/pseuds/Lillian_Wallflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TW: selfharm, suicide, bad thoughts.<br/>if you can't deal with these things please don't read this.<br/>If you are homophobic or super-straight, please leave.</p><p>Leon played people like he played his guitar and broke hearts as if they were glowsticks. But something about Bill was different. Being near Bill made Leon's heart explode with joy and suddenly all he wanted was to be with Bill. Only Bill. </p><p>Bill wasn't shy, he was scared of people. Bill wasn't quiet, Bill just didn't want to make a mistake. Bill didn't hurt himself, he was just making himself feel alive. Bill didn't want to die, he just couldn't do this any longer. But there was Leon. Only Leon.</p><p> </p><p>Thsi is a collaboration between a good friend of mine and...well me. They are posting the same story on Wattpad. Link below.</p><p> </p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kinkybillcipher</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collaboration between me and other authors on Wattpad [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My one and only</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an ordinary day. Leon made a joke in class that wasn't funny at all, but everyone was laughing. Leon looked around satisfied, when all of a sudden his smile faded.<br/>
<br/>
The small boy in the corner, who dyed his hair black, wasn't laughing, in fact he was looking away. The sight broke Leon's heart and he didn't even know why.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't stare at Bill. He's some kind of evil spirit that will turn every smile into tears, bro!", Leon's friend John laughed.<br/>
<br/>
"Pft, as if!", now Leon laughed too.<br/>
<br/>
Bill was digging his fingers deep into his arm, knowing that it could draw blood from his cuts, but not caring at all. He could hear them laughing and screaming and the teacher trying to calm everyone down.<br/>
<br/>
It was all to much for Bill. He couldn't take it. The boy raised a shaking hand.<br/>
<br/>
"Sir, am I allowed to go to the toilet, please?", Bill asked.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, but don't take to long", the teacher said with a smile.<br/>
<br/>
Bill quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom. He could feel blood trickling down his arm. Must've scratched some cuts open in his panick. Bill rolled his black sleeve up and gave the damage a good look. Usually his brother would wrap his arms up so he couldn't scratch the cuts open, but Bill didn't tell him that he did it again. He just couldn't stand the disappointment in the eyes of his big brother.<br/>
<br/>
The boy with the Black dyed hair held his arm under flowing cold water, waiting for it to stop turning pinkish, as suddenly the door opened.<br/>
<br/>
"Bill, the teach said you're taking to ....looooong", Leon said as he entered the room.<br/>
<br/>
He stared at Bill's arm for to long. Bill backed away into a wall and pressed his arm close to his chest.<br/>
<br/>
"Bill, what? Why?", Leon stopped, then gazed into Bill's fearful eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Why would I tell you? So you can tell everyone? So you can make fun of me?", tears started streaming down Bill's cheeks.<br/>
<br/>
"What, no! Calm down, please", Leon said in a steady and calming voice.<br/>
<br/>
Bill didn't believe his ears. Was the always joking, always unbelievably happy boy not making fun of him? Leon sighed, "It's almost break time, so if you don't want everyone to know you should follow me"<br/>
<br/>
Bill hesitated at first, but then rolled his sleeve down and followed the blonde one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That was the first chapter and we hope you enjoyed it, if you want to chat with the original author, check out their Wattpad profil, link in the desiption. We really appreciate feedback, so feel free to comment. Kudos are gladly seen but not necessary. </p><p>have a beautiful day,<br/>the author and their beta</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>